godzillafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Anguirus (MLP)
Anguirus (アンギラス, Angirasu) is a giant mutated ankylosaurus kaiju who first appeared in the 1955 Showa Godzilla film, Godzilla Raids Again. He is the tetartagonist in the Godzilla franchise and one of the main protagonists of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Godzilla. He is a member of Godzilla's Earth Defender faction. Though being the first monster Godzilla ever fought, he has allied himself with the King of the Monsters on several instances against more dangerous threats, eventually becoming his most trusted ally. History Showa ''Godzilla Raids Again'' When rescuing Princess Twilight's student Starlight Glimmer, Delta Brony witnessed what would soon strike Ponyville like a holocaust. The echoing roars, resounding along the craggy cliffs, marked the stage battle between two massive living mountains of flesh and bone. One of which struck terror in the core of the two ponies, Gojira, as yet another of the terrifying species of dinosaurs was alive and doing battle. The opposing force, a quadruped spiked shelled beast, named Anguirus, fought with animalistic fury. The twin titans so consumed in their fight, fell from the cliffs, each still clawing and tearing at the other. It was not long before the war drug itself onto the city of Ponyville. The monsters trashed what beauty that existed in less than a few hours, but it was the gargantuan beast Godzilla who won, ripping the throat of Anguirus and feeling his blood run through his teeth. Roasting the carcass, the monster left the shores and headed back into the seas that he knew so well. ''All Monsters Attack'' TBA ''Godzilla vs. Gigan'' Nearly three decades passed before Equestria was able to behold the sight of another Anguirus. This one had taken home on an island called Monster Island. Coexisting with Godzilla, the Kaiju gained respect within their reptilian eyes. In the early 1970's the duo of saviors swam to Equestria to stop the rampaging creations of space. Under Godzilla and Anguirus's combined might, the two were able to drive off the team of Gigan and King Ghidorah. ''Godzilla vs. Megalon'' When returning to their island, a massive underground volcano rocked the land. Opening its massive soiled maw, the ground swallowed Anguirus, taking him deep into the belly of fire and flame. Eternal and consuming darkness was his womb, tagging and calling out, as the dinosaur moved. ''Godzilla vs. Mechagodzilla'' Traveling through the layers of rock and stone, the behemoth finally lifted from the strata. Wrenching free, the spiked reptile found himself in the cold artic regions of the Siberian lands. The glacier sheets of ice quaked beneath his howling cries. He sensed a growing evil and longed to return to Equestria. Diving back into his tomb, the beast dug his way back to Equestria. It was not long before he arrived, pulling from the ground and finding a disguised foe, Fake Godzilla. The organically skin covered Mechagodzilla raged as he was attacked. The cloak of deception might have fooled Equestria, but not Anguirus. The spiked monster attacked with whole heart, but could not stand against the awesome power that dwelled within the machine Mechagodzilla. Being manhandled and jaw broken, the monster was forced to give to retreat and dove back into his hole. ''Destroy All Monsters'' More time passed, giving the monster time to heal his wounds, but in near peak of the 22nd century, an alien race invaded Earth. Calling themselves the White Changelings, the beings took hold of all of the terrestrial monsters of Equestria, then sending them out to the farthest corners of Equestria, they placed their domination in full swing. Having Anguirus as a guard dog, the beast protected the main bunker base of the Changelings with a bloodlust unmatched. It was not until the strength of the Mane Nine were able to sever the link, did the monsters regain their true nature. Fearing that defeat was possible, the White Changelings released their last ditch monster King Ghidorah against Godzilla, Minilla, Anguirus, Mothra, Rodan, Kumonga, Gorosaurus, Manda, Baragon, and Varan. Yet the space dragon could not muster the power and was killed, his body disappearing into the ground of which the land he tried to destroy, leaving Anguirus and the rest of Equestria's Kaiju to return to Monsterland and live in peace. Millennium ''Godzilla: Final Wars'' An ancient dinosaur of immense strength, Anguirus was secretly released by the insect-like pony race known as the Changelings. The spiked carapace of the leathery behemoth crashed through downtown Applewood. Anguirus mysteriously spared all ponies there and only attacked the buildings and the news of this dreadful assault spread far and wide. The Earth Defense Force released its aerial warship Karyu to repel the assault. While powerful, Karyu was ultimately no match for Anguirus. In a stunning twist of fate, however, the monster suddenly vanished! The Changelings fooled Equestria into believing that Anguirus was gone. Several other monsters, which had also assaulted the world's cities simultaneous to Anguirus's attack, were also declared annihilated by the duplicitous insect race. Though their intentions seemed noble, their true goals were soon uncovered. It so happened that the Changelings were planning world domination! As these new allegations were coming to light, Anguirus was released yet again on Applewood. Karyu was again summoned, but the battleship was sent crashing into the Capitol, killing those unfortunate ponies within. The Changelings's plans were soon turned upside down, however, when an invulnerable juggernaut was released from his icy crypt in the Frozen North. Godzilla was heading for Canterlot and the Changelings began to throw monsters in the creature's way to halt his progress. Anguirus, along with Rodan and King Caesar, attacked Godzilla at Mount Everhoof. When the aggressive ankylosaurus charged, Godzilla merely stomped his head to the ground. This was followed by the slam of his tail, sending Anguirus soaring into the sky and ultimately knocking Rodan out of the air. King Caesar proceeded to kick Anguirus like a soccer ball. Godzilla moved into a defensive position, but the spiked ball turned at the last second and ended up toppling onto the unconscious Rodan. Following King Caesar's defeat, all three of Godzilla's opponents found themselves stacked on top of one another. Godzilla roared in triumph and continued his trek to Canterlot. Reboot ''Godzilla: Planet of the Monsters'' TBA Gallery Anguirus (1).jpg Anguirus (2).jpg Anguirus (PS4).png Anguirus (1955).jpg|Anguirus in Godzilla Raids Again Anguirus (1969).png|Anguirus in All Monsters Attack Anguirus (1972).jpg|Anguirus in Godzilla vs. Gigan Anguirus (1973).png|Anguirus in Godzilla vs. Megalon Anguirus (1974).png|Anguirus in Godzilla vs. Mechagodzilla Anguirus (1968).jpg|Anguirus in Destroy All Monsters Anguirus (2004).jpg|Anguirus in Godzilla: Final Wars Category:Heroes Category:My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Godzilla Heroes Category:My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Godzilla Characters Category:My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Godzilla Category:Protagonists Category:Males Category:Earth Defenders Category:Godzilla Category:Kaiju